Smile for me everything is alright
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: The darkest of nights with the whisperings of the silent enemy. love is the last gift you can give someone... if you have nothing else to give. And a smile, as the only result of giving your life. A shattered dream and love beyond death. please R&R!


**Another one-shot... i dont remember wer i got the idea but.. if it was originally yours, i give u the credit.. but its still in my own words and imagry.. i personally stared crying at the image in my head... i heop i expressed it well enough in my head that u will also... i hope u like it! thnx for reading!!!**

Gunshots echoed throughout the silent warehouse. Shouts accompanied them above trampling feet of the military. The grinning dark-haired enemy retreated stealthily with a glance back of triumph. Soon after they had disappeared, a metal-clad boy walked slowly into the room looking warily around. He shifted his borrowed gun to the other hand and stalked farther in.

"A-Alphonse…" The boy stiffened and turned his red eyes towards the young blonde boy who lay in a pool of blood. He gave a silent cry and ran over to him. Kneeling down, he lifted the gasping boy into his arms.

"It's alright, brother," he whispered reassuringly, "the Colonel is tracking them down. They won't get away this time. You did well." The blonde boy nodded and chocked slightly on his own blood.

"A-Alphonse… A-Al…" he cried clenching his fist and causing his frail body to shake involuntarily.

"It's alright, Ed," Al whispered, rocking him back and forth, "Everything's fine. I'm here." Ed nodded and grasped his brother's metal chest as tightly as he could.

"I-I swear, A-Alphonse…" he gasped drawing in a quivering and stared agonizingly up at him, "when I recover… I will return your body back to the way it w-was…" Al nodded and held his older brother tighter.

"_There… it's done." Ed turned to his younger brother and smiled reassuringly with his young boyish face alight with excitement. "Don't worry, Al, everything's perfect." Al nodded and looked at the massive array drawn before them. Their blood sweat, tears, hopes, dreams, and fears were put into this formula._

"_Uhuh."_

"_Good… let's do it." Al nodded again and the brothers placed their hands on the circle. The Alchemic light shone forth in a mass of golden light and churning winds. They grinned in excitement with hope blooming in their chests. But, something went wrong._

_A surge of dark light consumed them creating an aura of darkness. Ed turned in horror at his little brother's scream of terror._

"_Brother! Help me… BROTHER!!!" _

"_Al!!!" Ed reached towards his brother as a great gate opened dissipating his brother within it._

"_AL!!!" Ed fell unconscious but later awoke to a dark steaming room covered in blood and the remnants of Alchemic lightning._

"_Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happ…" he gave an agonizing scream that echoed throughout the desolate plain alerting their only neighbors._

_He cried in gasping breaths gripping at his stump of a leg._

"_Mother… mother…" he cried but stopped when he heard gasping nearby. He slowly looked up as the smoke began to clear. He caught a glimpse of an upraised arm and his smile slowly began to uplift his lips._

"_M-mother…?" his eyes dilated in terror when he saw the creature before him. It wasn't _human._ Again, he gave a cry of terror unmated by any before. His agony ripping through his chest._

"_A-Alphonse…" he crawled slowly away from the monster and towards a suit of armor._

"_G-give him back… HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER! I'll give you an arm… leg… even my heart! Just give him back!!!" he clapped his hands and placed them upon the suit._

"_HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER!!!" He fell unconscious and was unaware of eyes fluttering open within the empty shell. _

"And I look forward to that day… for you are the strongest person I know. You will also be whole again." Ed coughed again, grasping at the wound in his chest. Al grasped his trembling hand and stared straight into his golden eyes.

"Don't worry, we will find it… together. We will restore our bodies and right all the wrongs created by our mistake! When you get better… things will be the way they were!"

Ed closed his eyes and drew a shaking breath. "I'm glad."

Al smiled, clenching his brother tightly. Ed smiled and fell into a waking sleep. A single tear slipped down his pale cheek and his breath slowed to a stop. Al gripped his brother and held him as close to him as he could.

"Brother, please kiss mother for me," he whispered as his older brother's body stiffened and turned cold; the smile still on his lips.

***sniffles* what did u think?? i hope u liked it... well ja ne. i know.. i hate myself now ;_;**


End file.
